


Guest Lecture

by TwirlsWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin hates teaching 101s, M/M, barely a university au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Caitlin teach at Central City University, and for her 101 Caitlin has a CI from the police department come in and speak. Cisco thinks he's almost scary cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Lecture

            “Hey Caitlin, can you forward me the e-mail Wells sent out earlier? I accidentally — Oh sorry, you’re with a student,” Cisco said, ducking into Caitlin’s office and promptly stepping back out.

            “Cisco you’re fine,” Caitlin said with a smile, waving him back in. “This is Barry Allen with the CCPD CSI division, he’s giving a presentation to my 101 later about the practical applications of DNA and cell structure.”

            “Oh. Hello then!” Cisco said, walking back in and going for the handshake. When the man sitting in the char across from Caitlin’s desk turned to return it, Cisco nearly stumbled over his own feet because he was not expecting a cop to be that attractive.

            Please say he didn’t say that out loud.

            “Say what?” Barry asked, adorably confused. Behind him, Caitlin sighed and shook her head with a fond smile - Cisco bet she knew exactly what he’d almost said.

            “Nothing,” Cisco replied, always smooth. “Welcome to the humble halls of Central City University’s engineering wing.”

            “Thanks,” Barry replied with a smile. “I was never in the engineering program, but it’s nice to be in the science building again.”

            “It’s the way of the nerd,” Cisco assured him. “We’re most comfortable among our own kind.”

            “That explains it,” Barry said, still smiling. Cisco was not a man to swoon, but his knees did feel a little weak.

            “Have you been with the police long?” Cisco asked. He had to literally bite his lip to stop from adding that he’d need to get arrested more often if that were the case because that was a hell of a cheesy line and he was better than that.

            “Basically forever,” Barry replied. “My foster dad is a detective, so I always sort of knew I wanted to do something related. What about you, how long have you taught?”

            “Just a couple years,” Cisco said. “I did most of my post-graduate work at Starling, so I was lucky when Thawne offered me a position, and even luckier when Dr. Wells agreed to uphold it.”

            “Not that lucky,” Caitlin said. “Cisco is brilliant; Dr. Wells brags about his research all the time.”

            “He does not,” Cisco scoffed. “Dude hates me.”

            “I’m telling you - at conferences, all of the university heads get drunk and into research pissing matches,” Caitlin said. “He always talks about you.”

            “He still calls me ‘Hey, Ramon!’” Cisco protested in his best grumpy impression.

            “You still call him Harry,” Caitlin pointed out. Cisco pondered this; it was a good point. “Anyway, class starts soon so we need to get to the lecture hall.”

            “I have a free period, mind if I sit in?”

            “Of course not,” Caitlin replied.

 

            An hour later found Cisco and Caitlin whispering to one another as Barry finished up some last-minute questions at the podium.

            “Did you see that?” Caitlin hissed.

            “That was incredible,” Cisco agreed. “Every kid was engaged the entire time.”

            “Even I took notes,” Caitlin said. “He needs to teach 101 like right now.”

            “Yes, yes he does,” Cisco agreed.

            “Hey Ramon!” Harry called from behind them. “Mind telling me why two of your students came to bother me when you weren’t present for your office hours?”

            “Oh shit,” Cisco breathed. “I mean, ah, Sorry sir - I decided to attend Dr. Snow’s guest lecture this section and forgot to put a notice on my door.”

            “Yes, I caught the last half myself,” Harry mused. “He certainly does have a way with the students.”

            “Cisco and I were just saying that he’d make a great adjunct,” Caitlin said. “Maybe even just a 101 class every now and again.”

            “You can’t give away your 101 in the middle of the semester Dr. Snow,” Harry said with a knowing quirk of his eyebrow. Caitlin deflated. “But yes, I could see opportunities for him. Excuse me - Mr. Allen! A word?”

            At the front of the hall, Barry had just sent off the last of these students, and he started in surprise before walking over.

            “Dr… Professor… Dr Harrison Wells!” He blurted, shaking Harry’s hand furiously. “What a… so nice to meet you.” Harry gave that little smirk that Cisco knew meant ‘I know’.

            “Oh please,” he said instead. “I was able to catch the tail net of your lecture, very impressive. You’re good with the students.”

            “Wow, thank-you!” Barry stuttered. Cisco couldn’t help but grin and saw Caitlin bite back one of her own.

            “Well I need to go check on some e-mails, but it was nice to meet you, Allen.” Harry said with a nod, taking his leave.

            “He’s never like that with us, for the record,” Cisco offered to Barry after a few seconds of the other man’s wide-eyed expression. Barry flushed.

            “Oh God that was so embarrassing,” he muttered, covering his face.

            Cisco kind of wanted to give him a hug.

            “Nah man, it’s weird at first - he’s a big deal,” Cisco assured him.

            “Cisco took a selfie with him on his first day,” Caitlin offered. Cisco nodded.

            “It’s true, I still use it for my work desktop backgrounds,” he said. Barry laughed.

            “Hey, do you guys want to grab dinner or something?” he asked.

            “Well, I have some papers to grade but I’m sure Cisco would love to,” Caitlin said quickly. Barry’s eyes were sparkling when he looked back to Cisco.

            “What do you say, Cisco - is it a date?” he asked.

            “A date it is,” Cisco said, not able to help how wide and dopey his smile went. “Sounds fantastic.”


End file.
